


Note to you (and probably the rest of Twitter)

by nicolevixen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 150 percent because this is 50 percent more self indulgent than all my other works, 50 percent texting 50 percent twitter and 50 percent real fic, A disgusting amount of friendship, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Humor, M/M, More characters but I’m only tagging the ones that have more than one line/tweet, Pretty Setter Squad, Social Media, Twitter, Volleyball Dorks in Love, background iwaoi sakuatsu and bokuaka, because i still dont think I’m funny, but I don’t have a Twitter or use it, but they’re background so no tag for them, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolevixen/pseuds/nicolevixen
Summary: [4:51]Shiraboo!Whatever I don’t like Semi and his stupid pretty eyes and face anywaysor his nice personality and willingness to still talk to me every time I snap at himI don’t care[4:52]TheSetterMiyasee now ya just sound like a tsundereOr, Shirabumayhave more than platonic feelings for his upperclassmen and tries to convey it to him without having to say it outloud (because, damn that’s embarrassing).And of course, it doesn’t turn out the way he wants it to (andshut up Taichi, it’s not his fault. It’s probably Oikawa’s fault. Maybe Atsumu’s too).
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Note to you (and probably the rest of Twitter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing has completely taken over my life by accident, despite the fact there’s barely any canon or fanon content. So I mean it when I say, please cry with me over semishira crumbs— how is it possible I’m so attached to this ship??
> 
> anyways here like 6k words+ of horribly silly friendship, Twitter, and not-pining

It starts when Shirabu is benched during practice.

  
  


Overall, he had a pretty shitty day, like something out of a manga or a poorly written fanfiction. He had woken up late without enough time to eat breakfast or take a proper shower, made it to his class late, dropped his lunch all over the ground during lunch, and received a pop quiz during his last period. 

  
  


And now, getting benched after messing up his fifth _consecutive_ set in a _row (that’s five more mistakes he made in regular games all season!)_. 

  
  


He begrudgingly watches the coach take Semi into the game in place for him and notices the excited gleam in the older’s eyes at the chance to play again (and _no_ , he does _not_ feel bad for taking his senior’s spot now. _He does not, shut up brain)_. 

  
  


Shirabu always knew that Semi was a skilled setter, he did get into Shiratorizawa with a sports scholarship after all, but he never truly acknowledged it until now. 

  
  


Semi’s sets aren’t perfect nor are they like Shirabu’s in the slightest (he notes that with a sense of smug pride), but they’re still amazingly effective. His sets remind Shirabu of sap from a maple tree; smooth, steady, and raw, the sets full of brimming talent. 

  
  


(Shirabu wonders for a second why he was replaced with Semi. He pushes the thought away as quickly as it came. Who cares? Not him.)

  
  


Shirabu watches as Semi makes a perfect dump over the net that even Shirabu didn’t see coming. He watches as Semi tosses his head back, laughing, beads of sweat flying from his damp hair and framing around his face like something out of an anime. Time seems to freeze Semi’s smile and Shirabu stops breathing for a second in fear of if he did, the mirage would ripple and vanish into Shirabu’s pit of vast memories, not to be seen again. 

  
  


And then Shirabu is suddenly hit with a metaphorical train. 

  
  


No scratch that, he’s hit with _three_ metaphorical trains. Front, left, and right, but certainly not from behind because that’s exactly where he falls, tipping over and landing painfully on his shoulder with a sickening crunch.

  
  


There’s the loud smack of a volleyball hitting the ground and the scurrying of feet. With his eyes closed, Shirabu could see the darkness of shadows leaning over him and Shirabu just wanted to die on the spot. 

  
  


“Shirabu, are you okay?” A particularly concerned voice asks, “Can you open your eyes?”

  
  


As soon as Shirabu links the voice to its owner, he scrunches his eyes further. Death couldn’t come faster. 

  
  


A warm hand gently places itself on his probably injured shoulder. It flares up in pain and Shirabu flinches away, his eyelids flying open staring into soft, silvery hazel eyes.

  
  


Semi is kneeling in front of him, looking much too concerned for Shirabu than what he would have liked (is there such a thing as _too_ concerned?). His hand flies away. 

  
  


“Sorry. Here, drink.” He pushes Shirabu’s water bottle into his hand, “You look pale. Are you sick? You shouldn’t come to practice sick, you know.” He continues to ramble on about checking his temperature and such, and Shirabu kindly ignores him.

  
  


He grabs his water bottle, chugging the contents and pointedly avoiding eye contact with Semi, who was the very _last_ person he wanted to see right now, “I’m fine.” He mumbles once he has drained his bottle. 

  
  


Semi reaches over, gently brushing his hand over Shirabu’s shoulder. He flinches. That really _fucking_ hurt and was definitely going to bruise tomorrow. 

  
  


Semi seemed to have the same thought and quirked his brow, “I don’t think so. You should get that checked out just in case.” 

  
  


And Semi’s voice is filled with such care and kindness that it makes Shirabu want to both spontaneously combust and throw up at the same time. Probably not a good combination. 

  
  


Shirabu is then quickly ushered to the nurse, who tells him he had simply bruised his shoulder and would have to sit out during practice for a day or two. 

  
  


He doesn’t know what’s worse. The fact he won’t able to play volleyball for the next few days or the fact that Semi would take over for him, causing Shirabu to continue gay spiralling. 

  
  


(And _ew,_ he’s thinking of Semi again. _Disgusting_.)

  
  


As soon as he’s set to leave the nurse's office, he whips out his phone and opens up Twitter in a panic:

  
  
  
  


**✨Pretty Setter Squad✨ (oikawa stop with the alien emojis - suga)**

  
  


**_Last Night_ **

  
  


[2:38] **TooruBread**

aksjskakzj hes so prett y i love him and want to kiss him and date him _[Read More]_

  
  


[2:39] **Akaaaaahi**

Oikawa-san, as much as I support you, it’s nearly three in the morning

if you want to do all those things, then go ask him out. It isn’t that hard. I would know. 

  
  


[2:46] **TheSetterMiya**

oooo get rekt 

  
  


[2:46] **Yahahaba**

Atsumu!! >:(

  
  


[2:47] **Akaaaaahi**

considering you’re pining endlessly as well, you don’t have any room to talk Miya, so go to sleep

  
  


[2:47] **Yahahaba**

ouch lmaoo

  
  


[2:48] **Akaaaaashi**

that applies to you too, Yahaba.

  
  


[2:59] **Akaaaaahi**

thank you. Good night

  
  
  


**This Morning**

[7:49] **Sugar**

nice kill(s) akaashi

  
  


[8:04] **Akaaaaahi**

thank you sugawara-san

  
  
  


**_Right Now_ **

**_Shiraboo!_ ** _kicked_ **_SemiSemi_ ** _from_ **✨Pretty Setter Squad✨(oikawa stop with the alien emojis - suga)**

[6:24] **Sugar**

oh come on not again

  
  


[6:24] **Akaaaaahi**

I’ll add him back

  
  


[6:25] **Shiraboo!**

NOP DONYB FUCIMBG DO IYT

  
  


[6:25] **Yahahaba**

...what? is this shirabooboo talking

what happened to the grammar

finally failed japanese like I said u would? 

  
  


[6:26] **Akaaaaahi**

is this Kawanishi? Is Shirabu okay?

  
  


[6:26] **TooruBread**

no I dont think its him cuz he actaly tries to act like kenji to trick us

  
  


[6:27] **Akaaaaahi**

Tendou-san then?

  
  


[6:27] **Shiraboo!**

NOF FUSCK YOU GUSYB THSI IS ACTSILLY MEZ

  
  


[6:29] **Sugar**

say something that all of us in the chat only knows

  
  


[6:29] **Shiraboo!**

OIKAWA-SAN IS IN LOVE WOTH IWAIZUMI-SAN

  
  


[6:29] **Sugar**

fail everyone knows that try again

  
  


[6:30] **TooruBread**

wait what

  
  


[6:30] **Yahahaba**

oikawa, you’re not really subtle…..

  
  


[6:30] **Shiraboo!**

IM CLAM. CLAM. CALM. I CAN DO THIS

Oikawa-san has at least 10+ alien plushies in his room

I would say sorry about that screaming, but I’m not really sorry at all 

  
  


[6:30] **TheSetterMiya**

clam

  
  


[6:31] **TooruBread**

brats both of you

and hey y me again

  
  


[6:31] **Sugar**

mmmmm I guess that counts

  
  


[6:31] **TooruBread**

wdym ‘that counts’ no one knows that

  
  


[6:31] **Sugar**

mmmmmmm

  
  


[6:32] **TooruBread**

wtf did you s ay 

  
  


[6:33] **TheSetterMiya**

this is hilarious 

  
  


[6:33] **TooruBread**

GO AWAY OSAMU JUNIOR 

  
  


[6:33] **TheSetterMiya**

BITCH IM OLDER THAN THAT ASSHAT 

  
  


[6:34] **Yahahaba**

hm you certainly don’t act that way 

  
  


[6:34] **Akaaaaahi**

you guys can talk about your backstabbing tendencies later

Shirabu seems to be having a problem right now

  
  


[6:35] **Shiraboo!**

I think I like semi 

so I kicked him out so I could tell you

  
  


[6:35] **TooruBread**

oh yea I forgot you kicked him out

  
  


[6:35] **Sugar**

wdym by “you think?” 

  
  


[6:35] **Yahahaba**

called it

  
  


[6:36] **Shiraboo!**

idk I might not even like him it could be like, shitty sexual attraction or someting

  
  


[6:36] **TooruBread**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  


[6:37] **Shiraboo!**

oh my god shut the fuck up

  
  


[6:37] **TooruBread**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i didnt say anything 

  
  


[6:37] **Sugar**

oikawa shut up I will mute you if I have to

  
  


[6:39] **TooruBread**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ fine

  
  


[6:39] **Sugar**

so what are you gonna do about it

  
  


[6:39] **Shiraboo!**

ignore it

  
  


[6:39] **Akaaaaahi**

well that was quick, but I say that’s not a good idea. I should know.

  
  


[6:40] **TooruBread**

I GET IT UR NOT SINGLE

  
  


[6:40] **Akaaaaahi**

you wouldn’t be too if you’d just get your head out of your ass and just confess. 

  
  


[6:40] **TooruBread:**

.

  
  


[6:41] **Sugar**

omg akaashi??? 

  
  


[6:41] **TheSetterMiya**

did he just swear? 

  
  


[6:42] **Yahahaba**

HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA

  
  


[6:42] **Akaaaaahi**

I apologize, that sounded rude. But I didn’t know how else I could’ve stated it for it to get through your thick skull oikawa-san

  
  


[6:43] **TheSetterMiya**

that’s another insult 

damn akakun 

  
  


[6:43] **Sugar**

akaashi are you feeling okay??

  
  


[6:44] **Akaaaaashi**

I’m perfectly fine, thank you sugawara-san

  
  


[6:44] **TooruBread:**

.

  
  


**_TooruBread_ ** _left_ **✨Pretty Setter Squad✨(oikawa stop with the alien emojis - suga)**

  
  


[6:47] **Sugar**

oh come on

  
  


[6:47] **Yahahaba**

oh whoops 😋✌🏻

  
  


[6:48] **TheSetterMiya**

I mean, akakun has a point

  
  


[6:48] **Akaaaaashi**

I’ll apologize again when you add him back

  
  


**_Sugar_ ** _has added_ **_TooruBread_ ** _to_ **✨Pretty Setter Squad✨(oikawa stop with the alien emojis - suga)**

  
  


[6:56] **TooruBread**

SLANDER

  
  


[6:58] **TheSetterMiya**

is it really called slander if its true

  
  


[6:58] **TooruBread**

𝑆𝐿𝐴𝑁𝐷𝐸𝑅

  
  


[7:02] **Akaaaaashi**

I apologize if I upset you Oikawa-san. I just wanted the best for you I guess you can say 

  
  


[7:04] **TooruBread**

i–

I can’t do this

  
  


[7:06] **Akaaaaashi**

? 

  
  


[7:06] **TooruBread**

youre to nice 

I cant stay angrey at u 

  
  


[7:07] **Akaaaaashi**

thank you? 

  
  


[7:10] **Sugar**

shirabu? Are you still here 

  
  


[7:14] **Shiraboo!**

yea just dying inside, why?

  
  


[7:14] **Akaaaaashi**

same

  
  


[7:15] **Yahahaba**

same

  
  


[7:15] **Sugar**

would you mind if I added semi back if your done with your group confession 

stop being so edgy you three

think positive 

  
  


[7:15] **Yahahaba**

I positively wanna die 

  
  


[7:16] **Shiraboo!**

… he can’t see previous messages, right suga-san?

  
  


[7:16] **TheSetterMiya**

nah i made sure to turn that off last time I kicked oikawa out

  
  


[7:16] **TooruBread**

wait what

  
  


**_Sugar_ ** _has added_ **_SemiSemi_ ** _to_ **✨Pretty Setter Squad✨(oikawa stop with the alien emojis - suga)**

  
  


[7:28] **SemiSemi**

honestly fuck you guys 

  
  


[7:30] **TooruBread**

it was kenji fault 

  
  


[7:30] **Shiraboo!**

fuck you oikawa-san

  
  


[7:30] **Sugar**

still respectful even when cursing a senpai huh

  
  


[7:31] **Shiraboo!**

I would say the same to you Suga-san, but frankly you lowkey scare me

  
  


[7:32] **Sugar**

thank you ♥︎

  
  


[7:32] **Shiraboo!**

anyways I’m gonna go and ice my shoulder it hurts like shit

  
  


[7:32] **Sugar**

wait are you okay? Did you hurt it? Do you need help? 

  
  


[7:32] **Akaaaaashi**

how did you hurt yourself? make sure not to ice it too long

  
  


[7:32] **SemiSemi**

yea r u ok? i can come over and help if youd like 

  
  


[7:33] **TooruBread**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ye go semi come over 

  
  


[7:33] **TheSetterMiya**

moms at their finest 

wait no toorukun

  
  


**_Shiraboo!_ ** _has kicked_ **_TooruBread_ ** _from_ **✨Pretty Setter Squad✨(oikawa stop with the alien emojis - suga)**

  
  


[7:35] **Sugar**

oh come on 

  
  


[7:36] **Yahahaba**

usually I would defend him, but he had it coming this time 

  
  


[7:48] **GiantSetter**

hey! What’s going on? :D

  
  


[7:56] **GiantSetter**

guys…?

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re in love with Semi-san?” Taichi wonders out loud the next day during practice, looking annoyingly unsurprised. 

  
  


“ _No_ ,” Shirabu hisses, putting his hands on his knees from where he’s sitting on the bench, “It’s just stupid fucking sexual attraction, shut up.”

  
  


Taichi throws his hands in front of him, “No need to be so aggressive.” 

  
  


“ _I’m not aggressive.”_

  
  


“Uh-huh. Careful there, you’re going to tear up your knees.” 

  
  


Shirabu looked down at his knees, where his fingers were furiously digging into his skin. He moves his hands, leaving angry red welts in his skin. He scowls, rubbing them, “Whatever. Still not fucking aggressive. And I’m still not in love with Semi. I told you, it’s just stupid sexual attraction.” 

  
  


“I mean, I wouldn’t blame you if it was.” Taichi stares across the gym where Semi stood, chatting kindly with a starry-eyed Goshiki (which, at this rate was a normal Goshiki), “He’s pretty damn hot. Even I would tap that.” 

  
  


“Shut up.” 

  
  


“Anyways.” Taichi stands, “Let’s see if it’s really just your hormones talking.” 

  
  


“ _Shut up._ What is that even supposed to _mean?”_ Shirabu growls again, but his angry features are quickly replaced with panicked worry as he watches his best friend walk over to the court, “Wait, where are you going?” 

  
  


Shirabu continues to watch as Taichi picks up a stray volleyball on the ground, holding it in front of him in the general direction of Semi’s head. Before Shirabu could say anything (or stop him), Taichi tosses the ball into the air and hits it in a perfect line right at his target.

  
  


Semi, apparently and quite luckily, has amazing senses as he ducks and pushes Goshiki aside right as the ball whizzes past his head at an almost breathtaking speed. He stands up straight again, surprised, “Careful where you aim your serves, Kawanishi. You nearly hit me in the head.” 

  
  


Taichi nods, picking up another volleyball, “Right, of course. My apologies,” He says as he lifts the volleyball and aims at Semi’s head again. 

  
  


This time, Shirabu is fast enough and dashes, latching onto his friend’s arm and taking the volleyball away from him, “ _Absolutely not._ What are you even doing? _”_

  
  


“I’m testing if you’re little– _whatever_ is actually a crush or not,” Taichi says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world ( _it’s not_ ).

  
  


Shirabu refrains himself from slapping himself on the forehead, “And you think _bashing his face in with a volleyball_ is the right thing to do to find out?” 

  
  


Taichi stares at him, “Well if you don’t think a volleyball can do it, I know a few guys from the baseball team. We can grab a couple of bats and–“

  
  


“ _Oh my god shut up_ ,” Shirabu said, standing on his toes and clamping a hand over his friend’s mouth, “We are _not_ beating anyone up.” 

  
  


“Spoilsport.” His best friend says through Shirabu’s hand. It’s a bit muffled and sounds a bit like _‘soilport’_ , but Shirabu unfortunately still understood him anyway. 

  
  


It’s only unfortunate because as soon as Shirabu releases Taichi, he instantly goes and kicks him in the skin, efficiently knocking the taller boy over and onto the gym ground. 

  
  


(And, for good measure, Shirabu drops the volleyball in his hands onto his friend’s head. Just for good measure.)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_10m ago_ **

Currently taking best friend applications because my current one can die. Must follow the criteria below;

\- Not be named Oikawa Tooru

\- Not be named Kawanishi Taichi 

\- Must play volleyball, preferably in Miyagi prefecture

\- Must not be annoying 

\- Respect and bow down to me

**♡︎14 11 💬 0 ⟲**

> **_Shirabu Kenjirou is 100% my best friend_** **@RedheadTaichi •** ** _9m_** **_ago_**
> 
> Since when have I ever bowed down to you lmao 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **__**
>
>> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo!** **_• 9m ago_**
>> 
>>  _@RedHeadTaichi_ get the fuck out of my post fake friend and change your name
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> **_I swear I saw that UFO👽🛸_ ** **@TooruBread •** **_9m ago_**
> 
>   
>  rude kenji-chan! 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **__**
>
>> **_Salt Shaker🧂_** **@Shiraboo! •** ** _9m_** **_ago_**
>> 
>>  _@TooruBread_ you get out too 
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> **_Best Ace!!🏐_** @ **GoshikiVolleyball •** ** _7m ago_**
> 
> I can be your friend, Shirabu-senpai!! 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **__**
>
>> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_4m ago_ **
>> 
>> _@GoshikiVolleyball_ No. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **__**
>
>> > **_I swear I saw that UFO👽🛸_ ** **@TooruBread •** **_3m ago_ **
>>> 
>>> @ _GoshikiVolleyball_ ouch not even a ❤️ at the end 
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> **_Owl Setter🦉_ ** **@Akaaaaahi •** **_7m ago_ **
> 
> Hello 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_7m ago_ **
> 
> _@Akaaaaashi_ Akaashi I love you, you’re already my best friend 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Owl Setter🦉_ ** **@Akaaaaahi •** **_6m ago_ **
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ You’re also a close friend of mine despite your attitude 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_5m ago_ **
> 
> _@Akaaaaashi_ I’ll take it 
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> **_I hate it here_ ** **@Yahahaba •** **_8m ago_ **
> 
> ✌🏻
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_8m ago_ **
> 
> _@Yahahaba_ mmmmmm sometimes when you’re not being a prick 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_I hate it here_ ** **@Yahahaba •** **_8m ago_ **
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ you know what
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_I hate it here_ ** **@Yahahaba •** **_8m ago_ **
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ I hate it here sometimes

  
  
  


**_Osamu sucks_ ** **@TheSetterMiya •** **_4m ago_ **

**_@Shiraboo!_ **We’re best friends right??🥺

♡︎ **83** **18 💬 0 ⟲**

> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_1m ago_ **
> 
> ew no 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Atsumu sucks_ ** **@TheBetterMiya •** **_1m ago_ **
> 
> _@TheSetterMiya_ lmao rejected 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Osamu sucks_ ** **@TheSetterMiya •** **_1m ago_ **
> 
> _@TheBetterMiya_ bitch I have more likes than u will ever have 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Atsumu sucks_ ** **@TheBetterMiya • <1m ago **
> 
> _@TheSetterMiya_ give me a few hours

  
  
  


**_Atsumu sucks_ ** **@TheBetterMiya •** **_4hr ago_ **

Like if you dislike _@TheSetterMiya_ . Retweet if you’d like to kill him personally. 

♡︎ **4.3k** **618** 💬 **156⟲**

> **_Atsumu sucks_ ** **@TheBetterMiya •** **_1hr ago_ **
> 
> Whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ looks like I win. Again. 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Osamu sucks_ ** **@TheSetterMiya •** **_56m ago_ **
> 
> _@TheBetterMiya_ what ta fuck 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Please go away❌_ ** **@SakusaKiyoomi ✔︎ •** **_50m ago_ **
> 
> _@TheBetterMiya_ is it possible to retweet a post more than once? 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Osamu sucks_ ** **@TheSetterMiya •** **_49m ago_**
> 
> _@SakusaKiyoomi_ OMIIIIIIIII :(( 

  
  
  
  
  


“I hate life.” 

  
  


“That’s rough buddy,” Taichi says unperturbed through his food-stuffed cheeks, “Do you want one?” He offers a fry to Shirabu. 

  
  


The cafe the two are sitting in this free weekend is warm and cozy. Too cozy. It reminds Shirabu of one of those aesthetic bedrooms all over Twitter, except with too many pillows than necessary for a _cafe_ of all places (like, what if someone spilt coffee on the pillows? Or dropped crumbs on the blankets? _Gross_ ). 

  
  


Shirabu grumbles, sticking his hand into his friend’s plate of fries and taking some before shoving them in his mouth all at once. He chews for a bit, then goes to take more. 

  
  


“Hey–“ Taichi wrestles the unwanted hand away from his food, “I said _one– Stop it!”_ He said, grabbing both of Shirabu’s wrists with one hand and restraining them. 

  
  


“Kinky,” Shirabu mutters, his cheek squashed on the cool surface of the cafe’s table and hands awkwardly pulled away from the table. 

  
  


“Pass.” Taichi shuffles the rest of his fries to the other side of his plate with his free hand, then lets go of Shirabu’s wrist. “If you really wanted fries, I told you I could’ve bought you some.” 

  
  


“I don’t wanna be in fucking debt to you,” Shirabu mutters, staring longingly at Taichi fries. Taichi moves his arms to cover them. 

  
  


“That didn’t stop you from ordering that monstrosity of a drink.” He squints at Shirabu’s side where a large and empty cup stood, reeking of caffeine, “How many espresso shots did you even put in there?” 

  
  


“Ten.” 

  
  


“ _Ten?!”_

  
  


“I asked for 11 but they said that was too many.” 

  
  


“ _Ten is already too many!”_ Taichi said, throwing his hands in the air, “Jesus, you’re going to crash and burn later today.” 

  
  


“Good.”

  
  


_“No. Not good_. Damn it, Shirabu! Don’t you have any sense of self-preservation?” 

  
  


Shirabu hums an unidentifiable answer, already feeling woozy from the drink. He doesn’t notice the sound of footsteps approaching his table until it’s too late for him to run.

  
  


“Taking a nap, Kenji-chan?” 

  
  


_Now_ Shirabu snaps awake, sitting up so fast he knocks Taichi aside. His friend’s plate of fries goes flying to the ground. Taichi buries his face in his hands and quietly dies. 

  
  


“Fuck you,” Shirabu says on impulse. 

  
  


Luckily, it’s just Oikawa and not some random stranger (on second thought, a stranger would probably be more pleasant than Oikawa), so he looked significantly less offended. 

  
  


Oikawa tuts, “Kenji-chan, that’s not how you talk to your best friend.” 

  
  


“You’re not my best friend, go away.” Shirabu then looks towards Taichi who had just speeded through the five stages of grief, and elbows him in the side. “You’re supposed to be offended that Oikawa called himself my best friend.” 

  
  


“I am?” Taichi mutters, still looking down (both literally and figuratively). 

  
  


“Fine, friendship cancelled.” 

  
  


“Good.” 

  
  


“Kenji-chan! Pay attention to me!” Oikawa slides into the seat next to Shirabu, pulling out his phone to take a picture, “I’m your new best friend from now on, so we need to take a obligatory selfie!” 

  
  


“ _No,_ fuck off,” Shirabu hisses, trying to push Oikawa off his seat. Taichi looks thoroughly uncaring about the fact a stranger (at least to him) was wrestling with his best friend. Actually, ex-best friend now. 

  
  


“We have to take a picture! I’ve never seen you outside of volleyball before!” Oikawa grins, holding his phone in front of him and restraining a struggling Shirabu like a cat (and what was with people and restraining him today? _Let him go!_ ). 

  
  


“That’s funny. I’ve been avoiding you outside of everything other than volleyball– _oh my god let go of me!_ ” Shirabu continues to struggle, even when Oikawa snaps the first selfie. 

  
  


Taichi continues to grieve over his fries, which were now getting swept away by one of the pitying staff. 

  
  


Oikawa pouts, but puts away his phone after the 80th picture, “Fine, I’ll go then.” He stands up and ruffles Shirabu’s hair (Shirabu kicks him in the stomach and Oikawa doubles over for only a second, before going back to his usual self. Shirabu is slightly worried about how he did that so fast). “Check your Twitter!” Oikawa winks, walking up to the counter to finally pick up his drink. 

  
  


Shirabu sits there, still slightly stunned from the encounter. He turns to Taichi, who’s just staring at the now clean and fry-less ground, “You suck. You didn’t save me. Worse best friend ever.” 

  
  


“I thought you said I’m no longer your best friend anymore,” He huffs.

  
  


“Fuck you then.” Shirabu stands, picking up the empty cup. He tosses it towards the trash, missing it completely. He leaves anyway. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_21m ago_ **

Friendship with _@RedHeadTaichi_ cancelled. Looking for a new best friend ( _@Akaaaaahi_ I still love you though💕) 

**♡︎29 21💬 2⟲**

> **_Shirabu is the worst, would not recommend_ ** **@RedheadTaichi •** **_20m ago_**
> 
> YOU KNOCKED OVER MY FRIES AND DRANK 10 ESPRESSO SHOTS WHO ARE YOU
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_20m ago_**
> 
> _@RedheadTaichi_ BITCH YOU CHANGED YOUR USER TO SAY I SUCK!? FUCK OFF! AND I CAN DRINK AS MANY ESPRESSO SHOTS AS I WANT FUCK THE CAFE WORKERS 
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> **_Owl Setter🦉_ ** **@Akaaaaashi •** **_19m ago_**
> 
> Thank you, Shirabu💖 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_19m ago_**
> 
> _@Akaaaaashi_ did– did you just use an emoji just for me? Even though you don’t really like emojis??
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Owl Setter🦉_ ** **@Akaaaaashi •** **_17m ago_**
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ I did. Is that a bad thing? 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo!** **_• 17m ago_**
> 
> _@Akaaaaahi_ akaashi have I ever told you have much I (platonically) love you? 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Owl Setter🦉_ ** **@Akaaaaashi •** **_17m ago_**
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ Yes, you have. I (platonically) love you too, so feel free to call me Keiji
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_15m ago_**
> 
> _@Akaaaaahi_ call me kenjirou then I guess 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Satori if you hack my account again I’ll kill you_ ** **@SemiSemi •** **_11m ago_**
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ Wtf? This is the least saltiest I’ve seen you?? So ooc?? So un-tsundere like? Are you okay?
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_6m ago_**
> 
> _@SemiSemi_ get the fuck out of my account bitch 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Satori if you hack my account again I’ll kill you_ ** **@SemiSemi •** **_6m ago_**
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ Ah that’s more like it 
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> **_I hate it here, but only sometimes_ ** **@Yahahaba •** **_11m ago_**
> 
> Why aren’t I tagged as a best friend? :((
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_10m ago_**
> 
> _@Yahahaba_ because fuck you thats why 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_I hate it here, but only sometimes_ ** **@Yahahaba •** **_10m ago_ **
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ honestly i hate it here 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_10m ago_**
> 
> _@Yahahaba_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Mine🧂⛏_ ** **@TsukkiKei •** **_19m ago_ **
> 
> Hm.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_19m ago_**
> 
> _@TsukkiKei_ You have like the same user name as me what the fuck 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Mine🧂⛏_ ** **@TsukkiKei •** **_19m ago_**
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ Yes I can see that, congrats on your five star observation. I saw you were opening friend applications. I am too.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Yams!!! 🍠💖🏐_ ** **@PinchyTadashi •** **_18m ago_**
> 
> _@TsukkiKei_ tsukki??🥺🥺🥺
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Suga forced me to make this name➡️_ ** **@Dadchi •** **_17m ago_ **
> 
> _@TsukkiKei_ what did I say about talking to strangers, Tsukishima?
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Mine🧂⛏_ ** **@TsukkiKei •** **_17m ago_ **
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ Hi, my name is Tsukishima Kei from Karasuno. I would say pleased to make your acquaintance but I’m not sure about that yet 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_17m ago_ **
> 
> _@TsukkiKei_ Shirabu Kenjirou, Shiratorizawa. I would say the same, but i'm less pleased since I hate people
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Mine🧂⛏_ ** **@TsukkiKei •** **_16m ago_ **
> 
> _@Dadchi_ there. No longer strangers, now bug off 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Crow Mama💖_ ** **@Sugar •** **_16m ago_**
> 
> _@Daichi_ He’s got you there ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo!** **_• 9m ago_ **
> 
> _@TsukkiKei_ dm 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Mine🧂⛏_ ** **@TsukkiKei •** **_8m ago_**
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ K.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Shirabu is the worst, would not recommend_ ** **@RedheadTaichi •** **_5m ago_**
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ Wait u can’t replace me that easily ur supposed to feel guilty 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Shirabu is the worst, would not recommend_ ** **@RedheadTaichi •** **_4m ago_**
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ Shirabu?
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Shirabu is the worst, would not recommend_ ** **@RedheadTaichi** **_• 3m ago_**
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ KENJIROU COME BACK ILL BUY YOU MORE FRIES AND OVERLY-CAFFEINATED DRINKS 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! • <1m ago **
> 
> _@RedheadTaichi_ THEY ARE NOT OVERLY CAFFEINATED FUCK OFF SHITHEAD

  
  
  


**_~ Others You May Know • Recommended For You ~_ **

  
  


**_Owl Ace!!🦉_ ** **@BokuBro ✔︎** • **_15m ago  
  
_**

I think I just got replaced by a salt shaker :(( not even akaashi calls me by my first name or uses emojis for me :(( 

**♡︎863 49💬 31⟲**

> **_I blocked Lev dont tell him let him figure it out_ ** **@KurooKat •** **_13m ago_ **
> 
> Bro that sucks :( I’m here for you dude
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Owl Ace!!🦉_ ** **@BokuBro ✔︎** • **_10m ago_ **
> 
> _@KurooKat_ bro :(

  
  
  


**_Strawberry Baby🥵_ ** **@MakkiRoll •** **_6hr ago_ **

_@Mattsunshine_ you /meme/ a lot to me 

_[_ **_Attached Photo(s):_ ** _A blurry, horrible quality photo of Hanamaki with pixel sunglasses edited onto his eyes. The next photo is of a frog riding a unicycle with the words “dat boi” on the top]_

**♡︎98 13💬 26⟲**

> **_Oikawa’s a bottom_ ** **@Mattsunshine • 6hr ago**
> 
> Babe. Love of my life. My meme baby. I love you so much 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Strawberry Baby🥵_ ** **@MakkiRoll •** **_6hr ago_ **
> 
> _@Mattsunshine_ I love you more bitch 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Oikawa’s a bottom_ ** **@Mattsunshine • 6hr ago**
> 
> _@MakkiRoll_ I love you more than memes themself
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Strawberry Baby🥵_ ** **@MakkiRoll •** **_6hr ago_ **
> 
> _@Mattsunshine_ rlly?🥺
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Oikawa’s a bottom_ ** **@Mattsunshine • 6hr ago**
> 
> _@MakkiRoll_ no memes are better lol
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Strawberry Baby🥵_ ** **@MakkiRoll •** **_6hr ago_ **
> 
> _@Mattsunshine_ oh good thank god i was gonna break up w/ u for a sec there 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_I’m always this tired bitch_ ** **@Kunimi.A**
> 
> _@MakkiRoll_ #relationshipgoals i guess
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_I swear I saw that UFO👽🛸_ ** **@TooruBread •** **_5hr ago_ **
> 
> _@MakkiRoll_ what
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_I swear I saw that UFO👽🛸_ ** **@TooruBread •** **_5hr ago_ **
> 
> _@MakkiRoll_ the 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Strawberry Baby🥵_ ** **@MakkiRoll •** **_5hr ago_ **
> 
> _@TooruBread_ meme blocked lmaoooo
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_I swear I saw that UFO👽🛸_ ** **@TooruBread •** **_5hr ago_ **
> 
> _@MakkiRoll_ GODDAMMIT MAKKI

  
  
  


**_I will steal your kneecaps🐾_ ** **@LiberoYaku •** **_3hrs ago_ **

I blocked Lev and I’m not unblocking him until he finishes his homework. Someone tell him before he decides I’m dead and breaks into my room and breaks my window lock again

**♡︎42 7💬 19⟲**

  
  
  


**_I swear I saw that UFO👽🛸_ ** **@TooruBread •** **_46m ago_ **

Went to the cafe with _@Shiraboo!_ My new best friend!!

_[_ **_Attached Photo:_ ** _Oikawa is flashing a peace sign at the camera with a charming grin, his arm wrapped around Shirabu who seems to be flailing around and away from Oikawa’s grasp. His face is pink and his scrunched up nose makes him look a bit like a cat.]_

_[_ **_Attached Location:_ ** _Pillow Cafe *** xxxx Street]_

**♡︎6.3k 1.4k💬 338⟲**

> **_Crow Mama💖_ ** **@Sugar •** **_43m ago_**
> 
> I can’t believe I wasn’t invited smh
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_42m ago_**
> 
> _@Sugar_ please believe when I say I didn’t want him there. He just kinda… showed up 
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> **_Satori if you hack my account again I’ll kill you_ ** **@SemiSemi •** **_41m ago  
>    
>  _**
> 
> Cute ;) 💕💖💞
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Osamu sucks_ ** **@TheSetterMiya •** **_40m ago_ **
> 
> _@SemiSemi_ hey! _@Shiraboo!_ ~
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_I swear I saw that UFO👽🛸_ ** **@TooruBread •** **_40m ago_ **
> 
> _@SemiSemi @Shiraboo!_!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Crow Mama💖_ ** **@Sugar •** **_40m ago_ **
> 
> _@SemiSemi @Shiraboo!_ ;))
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_I hate it here all the time now, screw you shirabu_ ** **@Yahahaba •** **_39m ago_ **
> 
> _@SemiSemi @Shiraboo!_ karma. 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Volleyball is my life🏐_ ** **@KageyamaTobio •** **_39m ago_ **
> 
> _@SemiSemi @Shiraboo!_ I thought you would like you see this
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_39m ago_ **
> 
> _@KageyamaTobio_ YOU WERE NOT EVEN THERE AT THE TIME HOWKAKSNAM
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Volleyball is my life🏐_ ** **@KageyamaTobio •** **_37m ago_ **
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ I read up the chat
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Satori if you hack my account again I’ll kill you_ ** **@SemiSemi •** **_36m ago_ **
> 
> _@Sugar_ why is everyone tagging Shirabu? I’ll do it too then _@Shiraboo!_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_44m ago_ **
> 
> _@TheSetterMiya_ AJSKWIGQVAB I FUCKSING HATE YIU THINS IS WHY UR NTO MY BEST FRISND
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> **Iwachan is not my name stop @Iwaizilla •** **_40m ago_ **
> 
> … 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_I swear I saw that UFO👽🛸_ ** **@TooruBread •** **_40m ago_ **
> 
> _@Iwaizilla_ WAIT NO IWA-CHAN YOUR STILL MY BEST FRIEND
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Iwachan is not my name stop @Iwaizilla •** **_39m ago_ **
> 
> _@TooruBread_...blocked
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_I swear I saw that UFO👽🛸_ ** **@TooruBread •** **_38m ago_ **
> 
> _@Iwaizilla_ WAIT NO IWA-CHAN PLEASE IWA-CHANNNN

  
  
  
  
  


**✨Pretty Setter Squad✨(oikawa stop with the alien emojis - suga)**

  
  


**_Yesterday [Old Log]_ **

[8:49] **TheSetterMiya**

Omi called me pretty today 

  
  


[8:57] **Akaaaaahi**

Really? Congrats then, Atsumu. I take back what I said about you then 

  
  


[8:59] **TheSetterMiya**

Well, he actually said ‘your pretty stupid’ but im gonna listen only to the positive

  
  


[9:04] **Akaaaaahi**

… I take it back again

  
  


[9:06] **TheSetterMiya**

Wait what did u say bout me akakun

Akakun? 

[9:18] **TheSetterMiya**

AKAKUN?!

  
  


**_Right Now_ **

  
  


[4:34] **TooruBread**

I think iwa-chan hates me now :(( but thats fine he will get over it 

So like, kenji-channnnnn~!

  
  


[4:35] **Sugar**

_@Shiraboo!_ He called you cute!!

  
  


[4:36] **Shiraboo!**

NO NO NO NO NO N O 

  
  


[4:38] **SemiSemi**

..who called you cute? 

  
  


**_Shiraboo!_ ** _kicked_ **_SemiSemi_ ** _from_ **✨Pretty Setter Squad✨(oikawa stop with the alien emojis - suga**

  
  


[4:40] **Sugar**

you know if ur gonna keep kicking him out we might as well make a new group chat instead 

  
  


[4:40] **Shiraboo!**

No❤️

I don’t care that he (maybe) called me cute anyways

He probably just meant the picture

People do that right?

  
  


[4:43] **TooruBread**

omg kenji-chan he totally likes you!!

  
  


[4:44] **Yahahaba**

tbh this sounds like something out of a bad romance fanfic 

  
  


[4:44] **TheSetterMiya**

ikr prob gonna have some cheesy as fuck endin

  
  


[4:44] **Shiraboo!**

YOU

  
  


[4:44] **TheSetterMiya**

o shit 

  
  


[4:45] **Shiraboo!**

I can’t BELIEVE you tagged me just like that

I can’t believe I fucking trusted you (￣^￣) 

  
  


[4:45] **TheSetterMiya**

wait no babe

  
  


[4:46] **Shiraboo!**

dont fucking call me that ever or I’ll fuckin chop your 

  
  


[4:46] **Sugar**

STOP SHIRABU I WILL BAN YOU 

  
  


[4:47] **TheSetterMiya**

hhhhhhh

thank you sugakun yer the best 

  
  


[4:47] **Sugar**

of course im fucking lovely so don’t forget it you disgrace 

  
  


[4:47] **TheSetterMiya**

i–

  
  


[4:48] **Shiraboo!**

I DONT LIKE SEMI I JUST THINK HES HOT THATS IT 

  
  


[4:50] **TooruBread**

Kenji-chan….

  
  


[4:50] **Yahahaba**

uhhhhhhh…...

  
  


[4:51] **Akaaaaahi**

Hello, what’s happening right now?

  
  


[4:52] **Shiraboo!**

KEIJI

TELL THEM I DONT LOVE SEMI IN ANY WAY OTHER THAN SEXUAL ATTRACTION 

  
  


[4:52] **Akaaaaashi**

If I am to be frank 

That’s how I felt before I started dating Bokuto-san

  
  


[4:53] **TooruBread**

SEE

  
  


[4:53] **Shiraboo!**

I look （👁＿👁) but i choose not to see（−＿−) 

and I do not like that stupid boke semi 

  
  


[4:56] **Sugar**

see, now u just sound like _@KageyamaTobio_

  
  


[4:57] **KageyamaTobio**

huh? what do you mean

  
  


[4:57] **Sugar**

Kageyama, my favourite crow child,

  
  


[4:58] **KageyamaTobio**

hinata or yamaguchi is your favourite, not me

  
  


[4:48] **Sugar**

_Kageyama, my favourite crow child_

tell us, how do you feel about hinata?

  
  


[4:49] **KageyamaTobio**

Hinata boke sucks at receiving 

his hair is stupid and his smile is stupid too 

but hes my partner even if hes a boke

  
  


[4:50] **Sugar**

thank you kageyama 

see?

  
  


[4:51] **Shiraboo!**

Whatever I don’t like Semi and his stupid pretty eyes and face anyways

or his nice personality and willingness to still talk to me every time I snap at him 

I don’t care

  
  


[4:52] **TheSetterMiya**

see now ya just sound like a tsundere 

  
  


[4:53] **TooruBread**

but like what if 

what if he likes you too

  
  


[4:53] **Shiraboo!**

i dont like him so idc 

but like 

unrealistic. Blocked

  
  


[4:55] **TooruBread**

oh dont be like that kenji-chan~

_[Your message was not sent to_ **_one_ ** _person]_

wait what

_[Your message was not sent to_ **_one_ ** _person]_

did he?? he didnt.

_[Your message was not sent to_ **_one_ ** _person]_

Kenji-chan? 

_[Your message was not sent to_ **_one_ ** _person]_

  
  


[4:58] **Sugar**

I think he actually blocked you this time haha

anyways mission over for now 

  
  


**_Sugar_ ** _has added_ **_SemiSemi_ ** _to_ **✨Pretty Setter Squad✨(oikawa stop with the alien emojis - suga)**

  
  


[5:00] **TooruBread**

damn it

_[Your message was not sent to_ **_one_ ** _person]_

DAMN IT KENJI-CHAN

_[Your message was not sent to_ **_one_ ** _person]_

  
  


[5:46] **GiantSetter**

hi everyone!! I just finished practice!!

Hello?

Anyone?

  
  


[6:01] **GiantSetter**

guys…?

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I can’t believe you're making the third wheel for your not-date.” Shirabu scuffs his feet on the rubbery floor of the cinema, crushing a piece of stray popcorn on his shoe. Ouch. 

  
  


“Technically, since it’s a not-date, you’re _technically_ not third wheeling,” Taichi said, paying for their snacks, “Plus, Tendou-san and Ushijima-san are also tagging along.” 

  
  


“Great, I’m fifth wheeling now.” 

  
  


“Shut your salty ass,” Taichi grumbled, kindly passing a large bag of popcorn to Goshiki (Taichi’s not-date) with a gentle smile and then roughly shoving another bag of popcorn into Shirabu’s arms with an annoyed scowl. 

  
  


Shirabu thinks he should call favouritism. 

  
  


Ushijima and Tendou show up a short while later, the latter smuggling gummies in his large hoodie and passing them around to the group. Other than that, the movie went fine (if you could call fine him grumpily scowling over a bag of popcorn while his friends proceeded to eye-fuck their significant other). 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_2hr ago_ **

ugh, look at us, we’re in love and happy and not dead inside. Get fucked the four of you

[ **Tagged:** _@RedheadTaichi, @GoshikiVolleyball, @UshijimaVolleyball, @10douSatori!]_

[ **Attached Photo:** _The sky is dark and starry and four other figures walk on the sidewalk in front of the camera. Tendou and Ushijima are holding hands, the former’s head leaning on the latter’s shoulder. Taichi is piggybacking Goshiki and looking fondly at the younger as he dozes off on Taichi’s back. The photo is so disgustingly sweet it would either make you want to barf, or cry about how single you are.]_

**♡︎1.2k 135💬 327⟲  
** ****

> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_1hr ago_ **
> 
> wow this blew up wtf 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Too tired for your crap (i mean you tanaka and noya)_ ** **@Ennoshita.C •** **_1hr ago_**
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ do not underestimate the power of us sad singles™
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_I hate it here all the time now, screw you shirabu_ ** **@Yahahaba** **_• 1hr ago_**
> 
> _@Ennoshita.C_ single squad RISE UP ✨☁️⛅️🌤☀️
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> **_✨My name is Atsumu and i'm the worst✌🏻✨_ ** **@TheSetterMiya •** **_2hr ago_ **
> 
> Haha single 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_2hr ago_**
> 
> _@TheSetterMiya_ your single too bitch 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_✨My name is Atsumu and i'm the worst✌🏻✨_ ** **@TheSetterMiya •** **_2hr ago_**
> 
> _@Shiraboo! @SakusaKiyoomi_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Please go away❌_ ** **@SakusaKiyoomi ✔︎ •** **_2hr ago_**
> 
> _@TheSetterMiya_ no. 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_✨My name is Atsumu and i'm the worst✌🏻✨_ ** **@TheSetterMiya •** **_2hr ago_**
> 
> _@SakusaKiyoomi_ omi :(( 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_2hr ago_**
> 
> _@TheSetterMiya_ what’s up with your name by the way? I mean, accurate, but I didn’t take you for a masochist
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_✨My name is Atsumu and i'm the worst✌🏻✨_ ** **@TheSetterMiya •** **_2hr ago_**
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ huh?
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_✨My name is Atsumu and i'm the worst✌🏻✨_ ** **@TheSetterMiya •** **_2hr ago_**
> 
> _@Shiraboo!_ GOD DAMMIT _@TheBetterMiya_ COME FIGHT ME ASSHOLE 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_It was Suna’s fault💕💖💞_ ** **@TheBetterMiya •** **_2hr ago_**
> 
> _@TheSetterMiya_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> **_✨Wheeee~!✨_ ** **@10douSatori •** **_53m ago_ **
> 
> “Get fucked”? Sure ;) _@UshijimaVolleyball_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Salt Shaker🧂_ ** **@Shiraboo! •** **_50m ago_**
> 
> _@10douSatori_ OH MY GOD GET OUT 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_🎶Eita🎵_ ** **@SemiSemi •** **_49m ago_**
> 
> _@10douSatori_ NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN _@RedheadTaichi_ COVER GOSHIKI EYES 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_✨Wheeee~!✨_ ** **@10douSatori •** **_53m ago_**
> 
> _@SemiSemi_ ;))

  
  
  


**_~ Others You May Know • Recommended For You ~_ **

  
  


**_I swear I saw that UFO👽🛸_ ** **@TooruBread •** **_20m ago_ **

Hey do you think I can use the volleyball net as a hammock? Like, I could tie it from one post to the other and just _swing~_

**♡︎207 39💬 28⟲**

> **_Strawberry Baby🥵_ ** **@MakkiRoll •** **_18m ago_ **
> 
> Oh let’s do it this will be fun
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Oikawa forced me to change my name_ ** **@Mattsunshine •** **_18m ago_**
> 
> _@MakkiRoll_ oh hell yea babe meet at the gym in ten? _@Iwaizilla @Kunimi.A @TurnipHead @Yahahaba @Kyoutani_ @WaterWatari_ you guys in?
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_I’m part of seijoh too, stop forgetting me🙁_ ** **@WaterWatari •** **_16m ago_**
> 
> _@Mattsunshine_ I’m grabbing the first years, we’ll be there soon \\(＾ω＾)/
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> **_Owl Setter🦉_ ** **@Akaaaaahi •** **_15m ago  
>    
>  _**
> 
> Oikawa-san, please don’t do that. The net won’t hold and you’ll break it
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_I swear I saw that UFO👽🛸_ ** **@TooruBread •** **_13m ago_ **
> 
> _@Akaaaaahi_ too late 😚✌🏻
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Owl Setter🦉_ ** **@Akaaaaahi •** **_13m ago_ **
> 
> _@TooruBread_ wait no Oikawa-san don’t do it please
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **_Owl Setter🦉_ ** **@Akaaaaahi •** **_9m ago_ **
> 
> _@TooruBread_ Oikawa-san?

  
  
  
  
  


During after school practice, coach lines all of them up in the typical fashion of when he was about to give them a nice yelling. When they first line up, Shirabu doesn’t think anything of it and goes to tune out the inevitable scolding. 

  
  


However, the scolding doesn’t come and instead, Shirabu notices the seafoam blue uniforms of Seijoh march into their gym (with the people inside the uniforms, obviously).

  
  


Shirabu sees red. 

  
  


“Yoo hoo~!” Oikawa called Shirabu as soon as the coach had stopped talking and dismissed them. “Kenji-chan!” 

  
  


Shirabu wasn’t fully listening to their coach’s explanation of why Seijoh was practicing when their team today, but he did catch enough to know that it was because something of Seijoh’s had broken. And with Shirabu’s _spectacular_ deduction skills and with the knowledge of Oikawa’s last tweet, he easily put two and two together.

  
  


“I can’t believe you actually tried to use the net as a hammock,” Shirabu said, picking up a stray volleyball and throwing it into the cart, “Even Keiji told you not to.”

  
  


Oikawa shrugs sheepishly, “Whoops! But what does Keiji-chan know?”

  
  


“More than you, that’s for sure.” 

  
  


“Mean! So mean!” 

  
  


“So,” Shirabu starts, “Did you actually break the net?”

  
  


“...Maybe.”

  
  


Practice runs like usual with all their usual (and tiring) volleyball drills. By now, Shirabu’s shoulder (he had forgotten about it with everything going on) had healed well enough for him to only lightly start playing again.

  
  


And of course, right at the end of their practice, Shiratorizawa held a practice match with Seijoh (because it _was_ convenient). 

  
  


Shiratorizawa easily took the first set (much to Oikawa’s immense annoyance) and continued to take the lead in the second. 

  
  


Halfway through the second set, Shirabu notices that their coach had called Semi aside, much to Shirabu’s confusion. They were winning by a huge lead and didn’t need a pinch server, so what was happening this time? 

  
  


Only to add to Shirabu’s confusion, right after they had lost the next point, Taichi was switched out. With _Semi_ of all people. 

  
  


“What are you doing here?” Shirabu hissed when Oikawa, on the other side of the net, prepared for his serve.

  
  


Semi had only flashed an annoying (and _not_ charming _oh my god shut up brain)_ smirk at him, “If we manage to score this next point with me, then you’ll know,” he said vaguely and like a _total asshole_.

  
  


_Fine,_ Shirabu thought right as the whistle blew for Oikawa’s serve, _Don’t tell me. I don’t care anyway. Whatever. Stupid Semi._

  
  


Shirabu was so distracted by his thoughts, he didn’t notice Oikawa aiming his _‘killer’_ serve at him. He still didn’t notice until the ball was flying at his face at a vicious speed. 

  
  


Shirabu stood in his spot, frozen and unable to move. Right as the ball was a second away from his face, an arm shot in front of him, knocking the ball ever-so-slightly. Instead of hitting his face, the ball smacked his previously injured and not completely healed shoulder (which _shit shit shit fuck that hurt_ ). It bounces off his shoulder and over the net, landing on Seijou’s side and earning them the point.

  
  


Semi, much to both Shirabu’s surprise and annoyance (two emotions that always seemed to pop up when the other boy was involved), instantly was at his side, shoving and pushing him towards the benches to get his shoulder checked. Which, yes, was a nice gesture, _but he wasn’t five he can go walk himself_.

  
  


While the nurse was checking his shoulder (for the second time in a month, _come on_ ) and Semi fretted over him, Shirabu looked away to the other side of the net where Oikawa stood staring at him apologetically. Shirabu nodded at him just as Yahaba walked up to Oikawa and started yelling at him, much to Shirabu’s amusement.

  
  


When told his shoulder was going to be out of commission for a few days ( _goddammit_ ), Shirabu noticed Semi, the person of all Shirabu’s misfortune, looked a bit frustrated with himself. 

  
  


When questioned, Semi just furrowed his brow, “I wasn’t fast enough to fully hit the ball away. Sorry about your shoulder.” He paused, “Again.”

  
  


A fairly decent sized side of Shirabu wanted to snarkily remark that it technically was Semi’s fault both times he’d injured his shoulder, but refrained himself because that would likely prompt a very large and _very_ awkward explanation. 

  
  


“Whatever,” Shirabu said instead with a scowl, “What are you still doing here anyway?”

  
  


Semi tilted his head, “Fine then, I’ll just go.” 

  
  


Semi turned his back to Shirabu, but something didn’t feel quite right unlike all the other times Shirabu had (maybe rudely) dismissed his senior (no he _does not feel guilty, why won’t his brain ever shut up?!_ ). 

  
  


“Wait,” Shirabu called, grimacing and bracing himself for the reaction he’ll inevitably get, “I guess you did knock the ball away from my face, even if you only caused more damage like usual–“ 

  
  


“Wow, thanks.” 

  
  


“But I _suppose_ you did help. I guess,” Shirabu continued begrudgingly, “So I _suppose_ I should thank you.”

  
  


Semi stared. 

  
  


Shirabu stared. 

  
  


Just as Shirabu was about to snap at him, Semi let out a quiet laugh, “You know,” he started, “Supposing you _should_ thank one is quite different from actually thanking them.” 

  
  


Shirabu once again opened his mouth to swear Semi off, but the boy continued talking. “But I’ll take it if it’s from you,” He smiled and _oh. Oh no._

  
  


Once again time slowed. Shirabu noticed the smug _‘I told you so’_ face on Oikawa and the amused glint in Taichi’s usually neutral looking eyes. 

  
  


But most of all, the warm, kind smile on Semi’s face staring down at him and _oh_.

  
  


Shirabu has read enough books by now to know that feeling realizations were supposed to make you feel butterflies in your stomach, or a pool of warmth spreading across your body. But instead, Shirabu felt the opposite.

  
  


An icy frost crawling through his veins, taking over his body completely in horror and eventually reaching his brain, where Shirabu could only think;

  
  


Oh. _Oh shit_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but seriously,,, can a volleyball net be used as a hammock?? I’m taking creative liberties and saying ‘no it’ll break’, but that’s for plot 
> 
> Notes:  
> \- formatting was hell because i had to do it all on my ipad... god  
> \- google docs?? Hello?? Stop trying to correct Suga to sugar all the time?  
> \- i honestly don’t have any opinion on taichi/goshiki, but i wanted to give taichi a s/o so Shirabu could bitch about being lonely because like, same  
> \- atsumu has been confirmed to be the older twin. But osamu definitely beat atsumu to the name “TheBetterMiya”, so atsumu chose “TheSetterMiya” (because, volleyball). Atsumu would never admit it, but he likes how their names sorta match (and these usernames were chosen by my friend, props to you Bren!)  
> \- Akaashi’s username is “Akaaaaahi” with the 5 A’s because his jersey number?? Hahaha I’m not cool  
> \- MY LEV KEYCHAIN CAME IN THE MAIL!! hip hip hooray!  
> \- I forgot all about Yahaba until like the very last part... whoops,,
> 
> [Tumblr](https://nicole-vixen.tumblr.com)
> 
> I honestly have no idea of when I’m gonna update but I’m hoping soon hahahahaha–

**Author's Note:**

> All username similarities are entirely coincidental! Sorry if someone else wrote similar names! 
> 
> However, formatting is inspired by [ Famous V-League Players Make Fools of Themselves on Twitter dot com ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601522) by [ crone_zone ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crone_zone/pseuds/crone_zone) ! Go check their fic out! It’s adorable, funny, and overall made me crack up!


End file.
